


What Lies Within

by taichara



Category: Langrisser Mobile, Langrisser Series
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Matthew and the future.





	What Lies Within

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "the devil and the deep blue sea"

Matthew didn't want to say anything, but he was having doubts. Not just _any_ doubts, either, but the kind of existential crisis you really didn't want to be hanging the fate of the world on --

Should he be looking for Langrisser? 

Yes. Demons couldn't be allowed to reforge Alhazard, conquer everything, destroy everything.

Should he be the one to try to _use_ Langrisser?

That was the sticking point.

Prickling along his nerves, a surge in his pulse; Matthew pivoted, weasel quick, and drove his blade into the demon that thought him unaware.

Demon ...

Yeah, that _was_ the problem, wasn't it.


End file.
